bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiro
is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Jiro is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. Overview Biography In the anime, Jiro was born in the town of Muffei, his parents died when he was young. After General Szabo wiped out the town, Jiro set out on a journey to avenge his parents death and defeat Nene. Sometime after that he ran into Zola, then the two traveled together for quite some time before reaching Talta Village. In the game, Jiro's parents are alive and he is born in Talta Village. His two childhood friends are Shu and Kluke.After being dragged underground by a Land Shark along with his two friends, he sets out on an adventure with them to stop Nene. Shadow Jiro's Shadow takes the form of a blue minotaur in the game, that experiences in White Magic, the ability to heal. During his Corporeal attack, Jiro's minotaur Shadow becomes real and is a bluish green color with yellow eyes like the one in the anime. In the anime, Minotaur is a greenish blue color and experiences in hand-to-hand combat. He's always saying Jiro's using too much energy in battle, but is serious when needs to be. Blue Dragon (Xbox 360 VG) The game Jiro is a friend of Shu and Kluke. He grew up in Talta Village with them. He's the complete opposite of Shu, but the two get along. He usually thinks ahead before darting into the situation and can become discouraged when his plans don't go right. However, if they do work out right, Jiro is prone to happiness. He has a crush on Kluke, but has a hard time admitting his feelings to her. Blue Dragon (anime) The anime Jiro is a rival of Shu and doesn't seem to get along well with others, such as starting fights with Shu and some of the others. Unlike the game version of himself, the anime Jiro darts into the situation without thinking ahead. Similar to what Shu does in the game. Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu When Zola is defeated in Season 1, Jiro travels the world by himself and tells Shu that he wants to see what happened seeing how they no longer have their Shadow. In Episode 6, Jiro comes across Shu, Bouquet, Marumaro, and Noi. He challenges Shu to a duel and wins, but is not interested in joining Shu and the others. In Episode 39, Jiro regains his Shadow and at the end of Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu, he joins Shu in the final battle. Quotes "Tears can ease your sorrow. So go ahead and cry as much as you want." - When Jiro and Kluke are alone during Lago Village "I am worried! Very worried! Worried to death!" - When Shu questions him about being worried for Kluke "It's because I really like Kluke." - After Shu and Jiro apologizing to each other for fighting earlier "Please just because you can use a Shadow. Don't forget I'm the only ones that can heal you guys." - Jiro when King Jibral and Fushira summon their Shadows in Blue Dragon Plus "Come on! Tell us already! Which one of us do you like?" - Jiro at Kluke's birthday party "You can't fight that thing with a tiny little dagger! Shu! You have to run!" - Jiro when Shu doesn't give up on fighting the Land Shark in the beginning of the game "It's all you Shu! Everything's set! Just like we planned!" - Jiro's very first line in the game "Whatever you're going to give him, can you put it in his mouth now so he'll shut up?" - Jiro at the end of episode 2 "I need to get my power back!" - Jiro before he gets his real Shadow "Don't you ever think "what if's"?" - Jiro when Shu runs the Land Shark to make an entrance in Blue Dragon Plus "To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little bored." - Jiro at the beginning of Blue Dragon Plus "It's not fair. You guys are always sneaking around behind our backs." - Jiro's first line in Blue Dragon Plus "Pumpkin? Try Jack-o-Lantern." - Jiro after Shu says Szabo's Shadow is a "pumpkin" Category:Characters